Lenaphant Guard
Lenaphant Heavy Infantry Regiments, better known of their unofficial byname Lenaphant Guard, are one of the most ill-equipped yet disciplined heavy infantry regiments around. Recruited from the ranks of paramilitary organizations that operate as law-enforcers and vigilantes in the vast cityscapes of Lenaphant, these regiments are known for their ethics and headstrong ideals against criminal actions. Lenaphant Guard is more often than not used to secure conquered areas and to root out guerilla and partisan groups and inviduals. They also frequently operate with the members of Militarum Vendorum and are favored by officials of Officio Prefectus. History First regiments from the world of Lenaphant were raised circa 300.M36 after the Reign of Blood. These regiments were raised in order to reinforce Astra Militarum missions across the Gregora sector after devastating civil war within the sector. Lenaphant itself had acted as a major supply point during the 5th Reformation from Imperial side and the established military head-quarters were ideal to refashion into recruitment and training facilities. Minor civilised world grew, by the influence the Imperial Guard headquarters brought, into much more densely populated pro-Hive World by the end of the Millennium. Unrest, demonstrations and strikes became a common practice on Lenaphant in mere few hundred years and while the official organizations were not able to counter these problems, civilian activity rose and many paramilitaristic organizations were born. Illegal weapon manufacturing and smuggling became an apparent problem on Lenaphant before the Astra Militarum requested Adeptus Administratum to revaluate Tithe levels of Lenaphant. So it was soon that the Lenaphant Tithe levels were drastically raised two levels at the change of Millennium. First off-sector combat that Lenaphant Guard took part in was the Crusade for Nightshores organized by House Carollon within the Iox sector where they earned their reputation as ruthless and resolute occupying troops. Recruitment & Training Vast and polluted city-scape of the industrial world of Lenaphant is surely a sight to see. Smog covers the pro-Hive World's sky like a thick veil and no inhabitant on Lenaphant has seen their sun, not to mention stars, for millennia. From this world and its densely populated mega-skyscrapers and multi-leveled residential areas come one of the most firm and disciplined regiments of nearby sectors. Astra Militarum has retained its strong presence on-world since M36 and to get recruited by the Imperial Warmachine is considered widely as a great honor and achievement. Astra Militarum retainers recruit and train regiments of Lenaphant on-world, utilising its bad neighbourhoods, gang-wars and organized criminality, not to speak of the widespred and alarming mutation problem deep down in the lowest levels of the cityscapes. Lenaphant Guard are trained in real situations and many perish before they are assembled and equipped by Departmento Munitorum representatives and sent off-world. Battle Doctrine Paramilitary law-enforcing organizations have reinforced the fighting men's ethics into uncommon levels amongst the Imperial Guard regiments. Ill-equipped for a heavy infantry regiment, Lenaphant Guard has high morality and dutifully and dilligently follows their assignments, where ever they might be. Lenaphant Guard's doctrine in warzone and battle is all about defence, suppression and propaganda. Used to reinforce and enforce law with all available ways, Lenaphant Guard is frequently used by high ranking officers of Officio Prefectus to perform mass executions and anti-terror and -nationalist operations within occupied territories. Lenaphantine regiments are well trained to operate with various vehicles and organizational structures from zealous Adepta Sororitas to questionable Penal Legions of the Imperial Guard. Whatever the case, Lenaphant Guard is a regiment that can take punishment and hold its ground where supposed to. They are equipped with all-laser weaponry and are capable of suppressing infantry assaults as well as an armored column all by themselves. Organisation Lenaphant Heavy Infantry regiments are 980 men strong by default. Each regiment is divided into a regimental command of 15 officials and three companies of 320 men each. These rather large companies are divided into 4 platoons of 80 men each. *Regimental Head-Quarters; Colonel and his staff of approx. 20 advisors and experts **Company Command; Captain and his staff of 4 advisors and veterans ***Platoon Command; First Lieutenant and his staff of 4 veterans ****Infantry Squads; Sergeant and 9 Infantrymen ****Heavy Weapon Squads; First-Sergeant and 3-4 fireteams These somewhat larger company, and extreme platoon, sizes are maintained so the Lenaphant regiments are capable of covering whole supply regiments by companies only. This allows Lenaphantine regiments to be spred over various locations while maintaining their reliable and formidable firepower, almost the size of a regular company. Equipment Uniform & Personal Gear Members of the Lenaphant Guard are easily distinguished by their loose and bulky, rust-colored carapace armor. On top of the shrapnel-vest they wear robust equipment-belts which carry three augmented energy packs which are used to power the Gurtrund Heavy Laser Rifles. Because of Lenaphant Guard's usual deployment to enforce stationary defences, artillery positions or supply chains, it is rather unusual to see Lenaphantine troopers to carry additional backpack. Regimental markings have traditionally been etched on shrapnel-vest, and ranks on helmets. All regiment members, excluding commissioned officers, wear heavy helmet with incorporated earmuffs. Respirators are not part of Lenaphantine trooper's regular gear. Personal & Support Weapons Lenaphantine troopers are all equipped with Gurtrund Heavy Laser Rifles which are powered by augmented power packs also used in various other heavy lasguns and long-las rifles. Gurtrund rifles, manufactured on Lenaphant itself, are semi-automatic lasguns equipped with basic lasgun rifle-scope mounted on top of it. Gurtrund rifles are easily manufactured and require very little attention by their users because of their enhanced cooling and stabilisation systems. This makes Gurtrund rifle favored by Lenaphantine troopers, even if it can't rival true hot-shot lasguns with its armor penetration capabilities. Squads of Lenaphant Guard are commonly fitted with multi-laser platforms to counter enemy masses with high rate of fire. Most companies do however field one or two lascannon equipped platoons to take down even the bulkiest enemy armor. Notes Notable Regiments Notable Members Notable Engagements *028.M37-051.M37 Crusade for Nightshores *997.M37-014.M38 War for Titartos *998.M39 Siege of Korinthos *002.M40-006.M40 Cancridrae Reclamation Crusade Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Gregora sector Category:Heavy Infantry Regiments